Fruit Basket Season of Love
by Anime Onie
Summary: Kyou x Tohru fic with secondry couples. Later Chapters will be more involved romantically and it has Shonen Ai Yaoi Themes in some chapters. You've been warned... but otherwise read on...NEW CHAPTERS ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

**Season of Love**

Fruits basket Fan fiction

By Anime Onie

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket and all Characters within Belong to Takaya Natsuki.

**Mini Dictionary!**  
Jyuunishi – 12 Zodiac Animals. Common reference to the Sohma family and the underlining plot to Furuba  
-Kun – the add on you put to a boy (usually) " I'm not to sure how else to explain it

**Author's Notes**: it's been pointed out to me that it's female cats that go into heat and not males. Well… um… I guess that means Kyou is being lured out by a female cat then… sound better? " Thanks for the point out though!

Staring at the wall blankly, Sohma Kyou sighs.

"I like the cat in Jyuunishi!"

She had practically confessed to him that she liked him. He couldn't get those words out of his mind, made worse by the fact that is was that time again.

"No!"

He scolds himself. How could he have let his guard down?

"She likes the cat in the Jyuunishi, not me…"

Slumping back against the wall, he lifelessly raises a hand and waves it, fanning himself. He knew he could've run off and escaped this… vehemence… earlier, but somehow, he wanted… wanted her. But being he, if he were to express any emotion, it would come out gruff, and he wanted it to be… sweet somehow.

"Ah, Crap!"

He breathes, rolling to one side. He'd left the sliding window open to keep his temperature down, but it wasn't helping much. The longer he put this off, the more the desire grew. Not just the usual desire to satisfy, but to satisfy her as well.

Closing his eyes, Kyou slows his breathing and starts to drift off into a sleep when the door to his room is pulled open.

"Kyou kun! It's so cold in here!"

Tohru notes cheerfully, walking over to the window to close it, not noticing Kyou falling asleep. Finally turning around after receiving no response, Tohru's eyes widen and her heart drops. Rushing over to Kyou, she pulls him into a sitting position by grabbing his shoulders.

"Kyou kun? Kyou kun!"

She cries frantic, pressing a hand to his forehead. He was burning up, and his cheeks a deep red color. His breathing had slowed and his breath came in short puffs of air.

"KYOU KUN!"

She wails, throwing her arms around him. Instantly, he was engulfed in smoke and in cat form. Opening one eye, Kyou's temperature soars. Tohru had picked him up and was cuddling him to her chest.

"You do realize… What'll happen if I change back right now…"

Kyou breathes, his words taking on double meanings to him. Hugging him once more, Tohru releases him.

"You'll change back"

She notes. Smiling faintly, Kyou quickly picks up the fact that she was totally distressed. Tipping over slightly, Kyou tries to hide it. He didn't want to worry her any more than he had.

"Are you okay Kyou Kun?"

She whispers, her hands clenched at her sides. She always got frantic if any of her friends got sick. Ever since her father had gotten sick…

"I'm… fine…you can go now…"

He murmurs, dropping to his side and panting. Just her presence was making his desires worse, the sweet smell of her light perfume drifted around, causing him to drift off calmly. It was like sleeping gas. Comforting yet toxic if you had too much. Transforming back, Kyou rolls over onto his stomach more, while sneaking a glance at Tohru. Unlike when she had first seen this happened and run off in a panic, today she sat there calmly, her eyes lowered.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

He asks her. Shaking her head, she smiles under lowered eyes.

"No, Kyou Kun, you're not well, and whatever form you're in, I will look after you"

Standing up, she walks over to his closet and opens it. Regaining his strength, Kyou lifts his upper half.

"No! Don't go in there!"

He cries, but it was too late. Tohru had already seen the small photo of the two of them at school pinned up to the highest shelf. Breathing out quickly, Tohru pretends not to see it and pulls out Kyou's futon and pillow.

Dragging it over to the middle of the room, she spreads it out and pats it, motioning for Kyou to come over. Lying there stunned, Kyou blushes. It was as if she was confessing to him again. Like… she wanted him to go over to the bed… and lie down next to her. But in Kyou's mind, he wanted to lie on top of her. That was the final straw. Kyou could no longer hold in his desires.

"Tohru!"

He shouts in a demanding tone. Grabbing the edge of the sheet that was over the top of the futon, Kyou wraps it around himself. Rising to his knees, then his feet he tucks the sheet into itself. Staring at her desirably and demanding, he strides purposefully at her. Despite his outward fearful looks, Tohru just sat there, a faint smile on her face.

"Hai? Kyou kun?"

Grabbing her shoulders, he pulls her to her feet and slams her gently back against the wall. He had to tell her, even though he had decided it would not be with her this time.

"I want… it to be special when I… make love to you…"

He whispers hoarsely, Tohru's face going slightly pink.

"But it's… its mating season… for cats… and I can't hold it off any more…"

Pained, Tohru nods. She had secretly figured this out. After all, he had been moody for the past two days; it was only since today that he had been feverish. She was no fool, but secretly and deeply inside her, she had wished Kyou would stay with her.

"I did… want to be with you… but asking you would've been stupid and forcing you rude… but now that you know…how I feel for you…"

Kyou continued as Tohru's heart leapt up into her mouth. She did like him back. She could always talk so easily to him and they had fun times together. She loved Yuki as well, but she knew that Kyou would be the one for her, after all, she was _in love_ with him.

"There's always next time…"

Tohru smiles, her hand reaching up to touch his cheek. Shocked, Kyou's eyes widen. So what she had said all those months ago was true. She liked the cat in the Jyuunishi, and the cat that he was. Grabbing her hand, he holds it briefly.

"You… know what I have to ask you don't you…?"

Nodding, Tohru smiles faintly. He wanted to ask her to hug him, not only to transform him into a cat, but also to show that she trusted him, approved of this and loved him.

"Come back soon…"

She whispers, holding her arms out slowly. Hugging Tohru's slim smaller body first, Kyou awaits his transformation. Finally closing off her hug, the pair was shocked. For a brief second, Kyou could feel Tohru hold him and Tohru could feel the impact of hugging a Sohma.

For a brief second, they felt what it was like to hold each other. Then all of a sudden, Kyou had dropped down, transformed into an orange kitten tangled in the sheet. Freeing himself, he jumps over to the window and onto the ledge, before turning back to face Tohru. Nodding, she walks up to the window and opens it.

Dropping onto the verandah, Kyou looks over his shoulder. Tohru was still standing there, her hand waving slightly. Turning back, he bounds off, finally able to go out and pursue his instinct. Back in his room, Tohru drops her head.

As a cat, Kyou was well acknowledged, but as a human… she didn't know. But what she did know was that he liked her, and had wanted to lie with her. She knew that some day, they would be able too, even if it meant going through a tough process, and they would be able to be together. And when he returned, he would be hers.

To Be Continued…!


	2. Furuba 2 Time of Regret

**Time of Regret**

Fruits basket Fan fiction

By Anime Onie

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket and all Characters within Belong to Takaya Natsuki.

**Mini Dictionary!**

Irashai – like saying welcome home… used as 'Rashai here, cause she's sleeping

Kotatsu – those Tables with blankets underneath them to keep you warm in cold/winter months.

Kuso Nezumi – Stupid Rat

Sou ka – Oh Yeah!

Futon – Japanese bedding

Urusai na – Shut up

Hai - Yes  
Geh – grunting noise of disgust sort of… "  
Onegai - Please

Neko – cat  
Aishiteru – I love you

Iiendaiyou – Is it okay?

Ooiishi – Is it yummi?

Ouh – Grunt/agreement

Gomen – Sorry  
Ore – I/me Talking about himself

Bentou – Lunch/Lunchbox also can be Obentou

Demo sa – Like saying "but I"

Opening the door, Kyou shivers, it was cold outside but to be expected as it was well after midnight and he was naked. It had been Dusk when he had left Shigure's house - left Tohru.

Closing the front door behind him, he quickly sneaks naked across the dark room towards the stairs. Hitting his foot on something soft, he trips and lands with a dull thud.

"Kyou…. Kun… 'Rashai…"

Spinning around on one knee, he searches the darkness till he makes out the shadowed form of Tohru. Realizing he'd tripped over her outstretched arm, he crawls over to her and stares at her.

She was asleep, her lower half kept warm under the kotatsu. His clothes, which she must've gotten while waiting for his return, were folded under her head as a pillow. She must've been expecting him home a lot earlier to fall asleep in the lounge…

"I… I'm home…"

He whispers, wanting to touch her soft hair… Kiss her sweet lips… and that… Shaking his head, Kyou narrows his eyes as doubts begin to rise in his mind. Why had she let him go? She was disgusted with him…

Even though it was within his Jyuunishi form, he was experienced… Tohru herself was a pure form, if she ever did want someone close to her, it would be another pure form - and who else would that be.

"Kuso Nezumi"

He hisses, standing up and stalking dejectedly off to his room. For all he knew, that damn rat could've been taking her while he was gone… if that was the case, it meant nothing to him…

Rolling over onto her side, Tohru hits her knee on the table and wakes herself up. Sitting up, she rubs her eyes and looks around at her surroundings in a daze. The lounge?

"Sou ka!"

She'd been waiting up late for Kyou. He'd gone out in his Jyuunishi form and it had gotten cold shortly after he'd left. She'd changed into her pajamas and gathered some clothes to give to him when he'd returned… when he got home…

"K… Kyou!"

Dashing up the stairs, she trips half way before reaching Kyou's door and throwing it open with such force it crashed into the wall.

"Kyou kun!"

Peering out from under his futon, Kyou glares at her.

"Urusai na! It's too early for yelling…"

He growls, retreating back under the covers to block everything out. Dropping to her knees, Tohru smiles and wipes her fearful tears that had emerged. He'd come home safely at least, she didn't mind if he yelled at her.

As well as, it was the hour of 6 AM. Standing up, she stares at his form hidden under the futon for a moment before bowing her head and leaving - this time more quieter than the last.

"To---hru Kun!"

Emerging teary eyed from the refrigerator, Shigure Slides over to her working at the bench and looks over her shoulder.

"Is breakfast going to be ready soon?"

The grumbling of his stomach echoed his words. Grinning, Tohru turns around and picking up some bowls and utensils leaves the room.

"Hai, I'll set the table and then go wake Yuki Kun and Kyou… "

Hearing footsteps come stomping down the stairs, Tohru enters the hall and looks up the stairs. No one was there, turning her attentions to the other direction, she can see the figure of Kyou storming away through the open front door. He'd left with no breakfast, and no goodbye…

"Kyou Kun! …"

Tohru calls out, but he was already too far away to hear her. But at the same time, it seemed he had stiffened up and stormed off faster… 

"Tohru? What are you doing?"

Yuki asks rubbing his eyes and coming down the stairs. Turning around startled, Tohru waves her hands.

"Uh, Nothing… Breakfast is ready Yuki- Kun…!" 

Taking one last look out the door, Tohru closes it and heads for the kitchen.

Kyou had left without eating breakfast, and therefore had no lunch either. His stomach growled loudly as he stretched out lying flat on his back atop the school roof. He'd probably loose his strength soon and transform into his Jyuunishi form reluctantly…

Was this the price he was to pay for denying he had feelings for her?

"Kyou Kun!"

Tohru scolds him, climbing up the ladder to the most likely place she would find him. Pricking up his neko ears, Kyou stares at her shocked and slightly agitated.

"Geh!"

It was all Kyou could manage to say. Climbing over the ledge, Tohru softens her expression, pulling a lunchbox wrapped in a pink strawberry pattern from behind her.

Walking over to him, she kneels before Kyou and places the box before him. Staring at the box, then glancing at Tohru, Kyou turns his head away. Wincing, Tohru bites her lip.

"O… Onegai Kyou… Last night you said… and I let you go because I trusted you…"

She looked down, squeezing her hands together nervously.

"I… I don't care if you… have been going out like that often…"

She lowered her head and raised her hands to hide her tears.

"Aishiteru Kyou…"

Turning his head around to face her abruptly, he realizes how she'd been addressing him. He couldn't deny it anymore, not after what she had just said. The sad look on her face tore him into a million pieces.

In a flash, Kyou had sat up, and switched to sit on his knees. Leaning over Tohru, he slides a hand behind her head and leans her backwards.

"Iiendaiyo? Is it okay?"

Tohru stared at him shocked, her cheeks going red. Kyou didn't wait for her answer, instead he kissed her fiercely.

At first, Tohru was frozen in surprise. But she quickly reached up a hand and grabbed his shoulder, tugging on his jacket. Pulling away, Kyou lowers his gaze and apologizes. Smiling, Tohru reaches out and takes his hand, holding it to her cheek and kisses it.

Seeing the Lunchbox sitting on the ground between them, Kyou gently pulls his hand away and picks it up, untying the knot of the hanky. A delicious aroma floated out as he opened the lid.

Sitting on her knees her hands resting on her lap, she watches him quickly shovel the food into his mouth hungrily.

"Ooiishi desu?"

"Ouh, It's good…"

Sighing inwardly, Kyou starts to think. He still wanted her, it wasn't just a desire to make love to her because he was in heat, but because he genuinely … wanted to take her as his…

"Gomen…"

He murmurs, turning to look at her. Tilting her head to her side, Tohru questions him silently.

"Ore… I came home late last night… I saw you in the lounge… but I didn't wake you because…I thought you might be disgusted with me…"

Kyou pauses, then hisses angrily.

"Also because I thought that kuso nezumi …"

Having finished the Bento, he wraps it back up in the handkerchief and smacks it down on the ground.

"Demo sa! I want you more than anyone… and you said…"

Kyou had stood up, and turned his back to her. He prickled with anger, and embarrassment.

"I said that I love you… and I mean it…"

Tohru finished for him. She stood up, and touched his arm, making him turn to face her. He did so slowly, his expression was fiery, but he was defiantly blushing.

"T… Tohru… will you… be mine… mine only…"

To be Continued...


	3. Furuba 3 Truth Revealed

**Truth Revealed**

Fruits basket Fan fiction

By Anime Onie

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket and all Characters within Belong to Takaya Natsuki.

**Mini Dictionary!**

Ohayo – Good morning

Annou – Like saying "uuummmm…"

Oui – Hey

Iieyo – "It's fine"

Kawaii Neko – Cute cat

Nani – "What"

Uso Deshou – "It's a lie right?"

**Author's Note:** I know I use a lot of Japanese expressions and stuff, but it just feels better cause it sounds more like the characters… " sorry for inconvenience those who don't understand!

Looking up at the clock tower, Kagura notes the time- Just before 11:00 Am. Tohru had called her last night and asked if she wanted to meet and have lunch together that day. Now she was sitting by the fountain waiting patiently swinging her legs. Humming a tune, She wonders…

Tohru and Kyou had been holding hands as they walked towards the town. Kyou of course had been fussing about it, trying to act like it didn't worry him, even though he had a rough expression on his face.

Looking up, Kyou spots Kagura sitting on the other side of the fountain and glances at Tohru, who was already looking at him a worried expression on her face.

They had sat up last night, talking about their newfound status. Kyou had surprisingly brought up Yuki's feelings, and they decided that Kagura as well as Yuki had to be told… gently of course, about them being together.

Letting go of Kyou's hand, Tohru walks on, Kyou following her lead. Walking around to where Kagura sat, Tohru greets her with a smile.

"Ohayo Kagura san"

"Ah! Ohayo Tohru…"

Kagura replies, but stops seeing Kyou standing behind her. Tohru flustered, and squeezed her hands together.

"Annou… Kyou decided he'd walk me to town, so I invited him as well…"

Tohru's words were in vain as Kagura sped past her in an effort to capture an already running Kyou and squeeze the life out of him.

Sweating nervously, Tohru squeezes her hands together. Suddenly, she had lost her nerve. How on earth could she possibly do this and hurt Kagura's feelings… it wasn't her… She… She would… She couldn't…

After Kagura had gotten over her temperamental love for Kyou, they had found a café where they could sit down and eat. They had already eaten their main meal and were now scanning the menu for dessert.

Tohru had already decided she couldn't take Kyou from Kagura, nor had Kyou spoken up about them. They were sitting around a round table, Kagura, Kyou and Tohru amusing themselves with small talk.

Reaching under the table casually Kyou touches Tohru's hand then grabs it and holds it firmly. Tohru's eyes widened, and she looked at Kyou with a worried expression on her face. She tried t shake her head and tell him silently not too, but he wasn't looking at her…

"Oui, Kagura…"

Looking up from the Menu, Kagura smiles meekly. Kyou faltered for a moment, then growled and just let it all out.

"We're a couple…"

Tohru freaked out at the roughness of his tone, and attempted to soften it with her own words.

"Annou… that is… what Kyou meant to say is…"

There was no way to soften the wound against Kagura. Lowering her eyes Tohru sniffs. Looking between Kyou and Tohru, Kagura looks down also.

She had loved Kyou since forever, and knew Kyou loved her, just not in the same way she did. He knew that she loved him though, but Kagura knew Kyou needed more than her.

As well as the fact that she had abandoned him when he had needed her most. At that time… he had forgiven her, but he needed more than her caring hand extended…

She looked up and touched Tohru's hand, smiling as she held Kyou's other hand.

"I don't mind if you and Kyou are together. I hope you're both doing what makes you happy. Iieyo…"

She turned to Kyou – her heart beating as she let the Kawaii Neko she loved go.

"I still love you Kyou. I always knew you weren't IN love with me… I just hope you keep me close…"

Standing up, Kagura motions for Tohru to follow her. Standing up, Tohru bows slightly to Kyou and leaves the shop with Kagura.

Outside, Kagura wandered down the street glancing in shop windows, then stopped out the front of a pet store. She tapped gently on the glass, attracting the attention of the kittens on display in the window.

"I hope you take care of Kyou for me…"

Kagura smiled and toyed with the kitten.

"When he needed me most… I let him down. Please don't give up on him… don't abandon him like I did. He needs… someone like you… "

Turning to Tohru, Kagura tilts her head to one side and laughs softly. Tohru smiles weakly, surprised that Kagura took it so well. Bowing, Tohru sniffs back her tears.

"H… Hai… I… don't understand but I will try…"

Nodding, Kagura turns and waves. It was painful, but if it had been anyone other than Tohru she wouldn't have allowed it.

"Say goodbye to Kyou for me…"

"H… Hai desu… take care Kagura san…"

Hurrying off, Kagura reaches up and rubs the tears from her eyes…

The sun was setting as Kyou and Tohru returned home. Reaching the porch, they sit on the edge and stare out at the sunset. Reaching for Tohru's hand, Kyou pulls it over and rests it on his knee.

Looking at her hand, he raises his view to her knees, the hem of her skirt, her thighs and stomach, and then raised his gaze to look at her side on.

"I think I should be alone when I tell Yuki Kun about us…"

Tohru suggests, Breaking Kyou's slightly dangerous thoughts. He snapped his gaze to the garden, his mood gone sour realizing Tohru's thoughts were of that rat…

"After all… with you there… he might get annoyed with you…"

Tohru continues, trailing off worried Kyou would snap himself…

"N… Nani…! That kuso nezumi!"

Kyou bristled with anger, squeezing Tohru's hand in the process. She winced and staring at him with a fear that he might hurt her.

"G… Gomen…"

He strokes her hand and kisses it before letting it go and starting to stand up. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down.

"Don't go…"

Looking at her, Kyou goes red and sighs. She was so beautiful to him he couldn't help himself. She returned his gaze, and reached for his hand not breaking their gaze.

Holding it to her cheek, Tohru let Kyou pull her closer to him and kiss her. Withdrawing, he presses his forehead to hers and smiles.

Watching the Shadows and hearing the words through the screens from inside the house, Yuki's draw falls open and he drops the glass of water he had just gotten from the kitchen.

He had heard everything… but was it as he was lead to believe, or was it a joke… Uso deshou? Right…?

To Be Continued!


	4. Furuba 4 KawaiiSou

**Kawaii Sou **

Fruits basket Fan fiction

By Anime Onie

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket and all Characters within Belong to Takaya Natsuki.

**Mini Dictionary!**

Kawaii Sou – Like saying "you poor thing"

Oyasumi – "Goodnight"

Uwai – Exclamation /happy cheer

Ooiishi – Yummi, delicious

Daro – "Isn't that right?"

Gomen Nasai – I'm Sorry

Hitori Bochi – All Alone… lonely

Baka Neko – Stupid Cat

Sitting upright in her bed, Tohru turns the page of the book she was reading. Involved deeply in the storyline, she fails to hear a knock at her door.

"Tohru… Ore da…"

Kyou calls roughly through the door. Looking up, Tohru closes her book and scrambles out of her bed for the door. Beaming, she opens the door and stands to one side as Kyou slowly and shyly enters her room.

"Hai, Kyou?"

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, he spies the book and picks it up, flicking through the pages of text. Studying him, Tohru sits down quietly beside him and squeezes her hands together.

"I… Is there anything you wanted Kyou…?"

Kyou flicked once more through the book then slapped it shut and dropped it on the bed as he stood up. Walking over to the window, he pulls open the curtain and stares out at the darkened night.

"… "

Rising to her feet, she moves to stand behind him. Reaching her hands up she touches his back lightly before clinging to his shirt and resting her head on her hands.

"Kyou… I … want to hold you so much…"

She tells him, tears dripping onto her hands. Glancing at her over his shoulder, he grips the curtain tighter and turns back to the view.

"If only we could…"

He sighed inwardly. Being the Neko sucked. Being in the Jyuunishi sucked even more.

"I can hold your hand…"

Kyou continues, Knowing the words that were to follow he would never utter again.

"I can kiss you, Undress you, and possibly even make love to you…"

He pauses, his entire body heating up in embarrassment.

"Gomen…"

He could feel her shake her head. He could probably do a lot of things, but one thing he could not do was hug her…

"Kyou… was very forward…"

Tohru let go of his shirt and dropped her hands to her sides, her head tilted forward to hide her pain like always. Touching his arm, she turns him around to face her, and she looked up, a faint smile creeping onto her face.

They stood there, neither knowing what to do or say after what had just been said.

A Knock at the door broke the silence that had been, Kyou prickling up and blushing. Tohru spun around to face the door.

"H… Hai desu?"

"I've boiled some tea… would you like some Tohru?"

Yuki's voice calls from the other side of the door.

"H… Hai! I'll be right down!"

Tohru stutters, not wanting to open the door while Kyou was in there with her. More so, seeing she hadn't decided how or when she would tell Yuki…

Turning to Kyou, she smiles sadly.

"Maybe now is a good time… to tell Yuki Kun…"

Her eyes clouded over, some tears spilling down her cheeks. She'd already 'hurt' Kagura today, it would be harder to hurt Yuki as well.

She didn't want to hurt anyone… but she didn't want to loose Kyou… Touching her cheek, Kyou wipes her tears roughly and holds her head up to look at him.

"Oui… D… Don't be so depressing…"

Leaning in, he kisses her cheek boldly and walks off.

"We both can't have you… Oyasumi…"

Outside the door, Kyou kicks himself. But he was right, right? Only one could receive her love… and she had chosen him…

Pinching her cheeks in an effort to cheer up, Tohru nods firmly. Kyou had a valid point. One of them was destined to have her love, the other not.

She had weighed the situation so many times, and someone was always loosing. If she had chosen Yuki… Kyou would've have missed out, but he still had Kagura…

She had chosen Kyou… And Yuki still had Hatsuharu San… He would understand…

Downstairs Yuki was waiting patiently at the table with two cups of tea already poured and cookies on a plate. Smiling as she enters quietly, Tohru wanders across the room and sits down at the table opposite Yuki.

"Uwai, Ooiiishi desu!"

She complements taking a sip. Gazing at her, Yuki sips his tea then looks down. Placing the cup on the table, he turns his gaze away from her.

"How was your date today?"

"Heh?"

Tohru looked up at him, shocked at his sudden statement. For a moment there, Yuki had been filled with a fearful bitterness, but the surprised, and slightly pained look on Tohru's face had quickly dissolved it.

"You did go out with the Neko today, daro?"

Looking down, Tohru tilts her cup, swishing around the contents inside. She didn't want to say what she should, but if she didn't…

"G… Gomen nasai Yuki Kun… Y… You knew?"

Yuki nodded, Her apology proving what he had heard earlier that evening to be true.

"I heard you talking earlier…"

He managed to utter, his spirit breaking into a million pieces.

"So… you've made you choice…"

Tohru nodded, her head lowered in a request for forgiveness. Yuki sighed, and smiled weakly.

"Well… I could always take you from him and run away…"

Yuki teases, finishing his tea. Tohru looked up and smiled also. Brushing his fringe out of his eyes, Yuki sighs, suddenly overcome with fatigue.

"It's getting late… I'm going to head off to bed now…"

He excuses himself while standing up and turning to leave.

"A… Annou Yuki Kun…?"

Tohru prompts, rising to stand on her knees. Yuki looked back over his shoulder with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm… really sorry…"

She continues

"But… thankful that you understand…"

Yuki nodded, then left. Walking upstairs, he could see the Neko's light was off. Whether or not he was asleep was another matter. Yuki paused and glared at the door, before storming off to his room.

"How could I understand!"

Yuki asks himself, Undressing from his uniform in the dark, the only light in the room was the moonlight shining in from the window.

"… Wasn't I the one she first met? Her high school prince…"

Heaving a sigh, he steps over to the window and stares painfully at the moon.

"Why the Neko? I have no one anymore… Hitori Bochi…"

'_At least Haru will be happy… I'm free for Haru's taking'_

Reaching out to pull the curtain closed, Yuki freezes, a shiver running down his spine.

'_Haru's taking? Where did that come from?'_

Hatsuharu should've been the _last_ thing on his mind instead, it was suddenly the only thing…

Shaking his head, Yuki attempts to clear all the thoughts of Haru that had filled his mind so completely all of a sudden.

But he couldn't. Why had Haru suddenly filled his mind? And worse, why had the thoughts made him feel slightly comforted after loosing the one person he needed the most.

The fear of Haru… the pain of loosing Tohru… the hatred and annoyance towards that baka neko… it was too much… slumping back against the wall, Yuki slides to the ground, tears uncontrollably spilling down his cheeks.

To Be Continued!


	5. Furuba 5 Breaking Free

**Breaking Free of Binding Chains**

Fruits basket Fan fiction

By Anime Onie

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket and all Characters within Belong to Takaya Natsuki.

**Mini Dictionary!**

Kyaa – Shrieking, sound of being scared.

Arigatou – Thank You

Aisuru – a play on Aishiteru again, "I love you"

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Everyone who has read and reviewed my story. And to those who might've just read it too v I hope the revised versions are better, and there is spell check too ! Yay! Please keep reading, as I'm going to try and get this story out more often.

Hearing chopping as he came down the stairs, Kyou runs his hand through his hair. He hadn't slept much last night, having continual nightmares about the Nezumi taking Tohru from him.

He couldn't shake the feeling of Faint remorse, After all, this was probably how the Nezumi was feeling himself right now.

Standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen, Kyou smiles as he watches Tohru prepare breakfast for them all. As he watched her, she stopped chopping, and sighed, placing her hands flat on the bench and lowering her head.

Silently stepping up behind her, Kyou reaches around her, placing his hands on top of hers, leaning in close and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Ohayo, Tohru…"

He murmurs lovingly. Jumping in fright, Tohru accidentally elbows Kyou in the stomach, then spinning around to face him, smacked him in the face.

"Kyaaa! G… G… Gomen nasai!"

she shrieks panic stricken, as she drops to the floor as Kyou fell to his knees in pain. On his side, Kyou stares up at her. She was kneeling, her hands outstretched wanting to help him, but not sure how to start.

"Oi!"

"H… Hai?"

Tohru stammers, Kyou's firm voice bringing her back to reality. Stretching out on the kitchen floor, he looks at her, as if thinking something over.

Reaching out, he takes her hand, and pulls her over, so that she was supporting herself while looking down at him.

"Ohayo…"

he repeats, this time, Tohru smiled and nodded instead of smacking him.

"Ohayo Kyou…"

She looked away from him, Remembering Yuki. Kyou saw this, and let her go, rolling over to sit up. Sitting back on her knees, Tohru bites her fore finger in a nervous gesture.

"A... Annou ne... Yuki... I told him..."

Tohru starts, looking down hoping Kyou wouldn't go berserker on her.

"He... seemed okay with it... although... I haven't seen him at all this morning..."

hunched over, Kyou narrows his eyes at a space on the floor, then sighed.

"G... gomen..."

He apologizes, knowing to hurt other people with her selfishness would always hurt her 10 times more.

"Sorry to make you go through with this..."

Tohru shook her head, and smiled with faint tears. she was doing what made her happy, as Kagura had said, but... selfishly, she didn't want to be alone...

"is something broken?"

Shigure asks, having snuck up beside Kyou and Tohru and sitting on his knees, waving a fan casually.

"G... G... Geh!"

Kyou jumps to his feet, neko ears and tail popping up, he points his finger and shakes it feverently.

"Damn Dog! Don't sneak up on people!"

Kyou yells, stalking off in a huff, if it wasn't the rat intruding on his romantic moments with Tohru, it was the perverted dog!

Hearing a faint commotion from downstairs, Yuki opens one eye wearily, not wanting to open them fully, and realize he was still alive...

Reaching up a limp hand, he brushes his fringe from his view and winces in pain, realizing he had a massive headache.

"I guess after crying most of the night, a Headache should be expected..."

He murmurs quietly to himself, using all his strength to turn himself over to face the other direction. he felt weak, like jelly. the only other time he felt like this was as a child, after Akito had abused and tortured him. Yuki had wished after those times he could fall asleep and never wake up.

After the first time, he'd wanted to die... and in his mixture of pain and sadness and many other mixed emotions, he'd tried to end it all. but he still lived on...

After Tohru had moved in, he'd thought that maybe all he'd endured in his life, and why he'd kept living was to meet her.

Obviously, he'd thought wrong, as he remembered he'd lost her last night.

Contemplating his end, he wonders why he'd had to live this far... But all that he could think of was Haru.

An ache filled his whole body, yet at the same time, filled him with such powerful emotions, it was like a sleeping drug.

'_I want to see Hatsuharu..._'

Looking up the stairs worriedly, Tohru clenches at her school bag before being pushed out the door by Kyou. Tohru had checked on Yuki, but he was fast asleep. Shigure had told her not to worry, to let him sleep, and that he would see to anything that might happen.

But that didn't stop her from worrying as she usually did. inside, she was crushed, knowing that it had been something she'd done that had made Yuki too tired to even wake up on time.

"That Guy... Will be okay..."

Kyou interrupts her thoughts, slinging his bag over his shoulder and acting like he didn't really care. Tohru smiled and nodded, after all, Yuki wasn't that weak. Making a mental note to talk to Yuki after school, Tohru walks a bit faster to catch up to Kyou.

"Arigatou Kyou..."

Slipping her hand into his, She stares down the path. Being happy on the backs of others didn't justify her selfishness, but she knew that Yuki would forgive her. if only she could forgive herself...

Snapping his eyes open, Yuki Sits bolt upright and gasps as he clutches at the futon. Tears trickled down his cheeks and he gasped for air. it had been a nightmare... Akito... Forcing his way and Taunting The poor Nezumi.

Rubbing his eyes, a small cry escapes Yuki's mouth, and he bites his lip hard. Was there no escaping the clutches of Akito. He was even tormented in his sleep, Akito's presence crept into every little space possible...

"Damn you... Akito..."

Yuki curses vengefully. if only he wasn't so weak... he could stand up to him and break free his clutches. Yuki then could forget all the pain and move on with his life...

"Nightmares huh... Akito can even plaque your sleep?"

Haru asks softly, and Yuki gasps having not noticed the placid Cow sitting just offside of the door.

"H... Haru! What are you doing here?"

Yuki stutters, feeling slightly embarrassed that the cow was right, and the cow was there...

"Tohru told me you were out sick... I came to check on you..."

Switching his position from sitting to kneeling, Haru slowly creeps over to Yuki, looking him squarely in the eye. Blushing, Yuki opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out.

"I want to protect you... Let me..."

Haru whispers lowering his head slightly and pressing his lips to Yuki's. Tilting Yuki's head upwards, Haru stands over him, kissing downwards. Too shocked to push him away, and too embarrassed to cling to him, Yuki lets his hands drop to his sides lifelessly.

"P... Please..."

Yuki pleads, a lone tear slipping down his cheek. Reaching out, Haru squashes the tear, pressing his palm to Yuki's cheek. In a flash, Yuki's hands had shot up, and were clinging to Haru's Shirt. Maybe that's why it had hurt so much last night when Tohru had said she'd chosen the Neko...

He had needed her to protect him... to support him... But now... Haru was going to protect him...

"Aisuru... Yuki..."

Haru whispers, Yuki sobbing painfully into his clothes.

"I'll help you break free of your nightmare..."

To be continued... 


	6. Furuba 6 Love From Ashes

**Love From Ashes**

Fruits basket Fan fiction

By Anime Onie

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket and all Characters within Belong to Takaya Natsuki.

**Mini Dictionary!**

Korosu yo ne – Simply put… "I'll kill you!"

**Author's Note**: Part 6! Oh, if anyone wants spoilers, I've drawn a CoughRomantic cough Manga page. Hee hee

Arriving home, Tohru looks up the stairs, hesitating for a moment before continuing on to the kitchen. Kyou noticed this and sighs quietly, but he wasn't annoyed. He could tell she was still worried about Yuki, Even though Haru had skipped the last of school to come see him, Assuring her he would Make Yuki feel better.

"Kyou, What would you like to eat?"

She calls from the kitchen, the sound of dishes being moved and used echoing her words. Walking into the kitchen, He smiles at her. She was wearing a cute Apron, and had pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail to avoid getting it dirty, but somehow she had gotten Flour on her cheeks already.

"What are you making?"

He asks her, not really caring what she made, seeing everything she did make was delicious. Motioning on his own cheek, he nods at her to wipe it off.

"Ah… um, I was going to make pancakes… is that ok?"

Tohru smiles, wiping the flour off her cheek. Kyou Nodded leaning against the doorframe and watching her for a moment. Stepping up behind her, he pulls his sleeves up and blushes.

"What do you want me to help with?"

Looking at Yuki, Haru watches him with a slight sad expression on his face. Down stairs he could hear murmurs, which meant Tohru was home, so it was after 4. Yuki had cried into his arms till he fell asleep exhausted and slept soundly for the past few hours, not even stirring once. Stroking his fringe out of his eyes, Haru touches Yuki's shoulder, shaking him gently to wake him up.

Stirring awake, Yuki Opens his eyes slowly and breathes in slowly. It smelt like Haru, and then he remembered.

"…Ha… ru…."

He murmurs. Haru's arms were securely around him, cradling Yuki into his embrace.

"Mmmm…. Does your head still hurt?"

Haru asks gently, shifting his arms from Yuki and starts to get up. He was glad Yuki was able to sleep so soundly, Not knowing how often Yuki had nightmares, but to be bed ridden all day in a weak mental state wouldn't do much for his health.

Feeling the warmth that Haru had kept him in go cold, Yuki's eyes fling open and he panics.

"Haru…!"

Yuki almost shrieks, trying to get up quickly. Effortlessly, Haru steps back to Yuki and catches him as he slipped over.

"Oi… relax, I'm going to get you a drink and something to eat"

Laying Yuki back down. Haru pulls the futon back up and looks down at Yuki. He seemed so frail. I guess Haru never really understood what pain and pressure Yuki had gone through after all. Most of the Jyuunishi were scared of Akito, but never had to face him the way Yuki had.

"I'm here now Yuki… I'm just gonna go for a bit, but I'll be right back…"

Haru murmurs quietly, feeling like he was talking to a little kid, But Yuki just smiled and Nodded. Smiling slightly, Haru nods. Yuki didn't seem to care.

'I guess… Yuki is finally getting the peace of mind he's needed for so long'

Shutting the door behind him, Haru winces. Just the thought of Yuki hurting that much, cut deep inside Haru's heart. For a moment, Haru Glared at the wall - his "Black Haru" personality surfacing.

'Korosu yo ne….'

To Be Continued !


	7. Furuba 7 The Start of a Long Road

The Start of a Long Road 

Fruits Basket Fanfic

By Anime Onie

**Disclaimer**: Fruits basket and all characters are not mine. I do not own them. Takaya Natsuki is the Manga Ka, and we all love her for her work.

Oni Says: I have time on my hands. I'm going to try and get a few chapters done each time. And a BIG thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed. I will now post a mini dictionary. I am sorry for the inconvenience to those who don't know Japanese. Please read on those, I REALLY am grateful you read the first few chapters! v

Lying on the roof, Kyou shield his eyes from the faint afternoon sun and sighs. It seemed the cow had consoled the Rat as to whatever had kept in bed the other day. Yuki had been walking around like usual, only there were… well… little signs that said otherwise. He didn't know if Tohru had noticed, but even though Yuki smiled at her like always, there seemed a faint…

"Keh"

Kyou Growls, suddenly frustrated that he couldn't name the emotion on the tip of his tongue. Turning his back to the sun, he sighs silently wondering how long before Akito found out and did… something… there was no way in hell that Akito would sit back quietly and let everyone be happy if he found out about the monster being with the other Thing.

Kyou Snarled at the thought. He despised Akito for many reasons, but if that bastard were ever to lay a hand on Tohru, he would seriously kill. As long as she was safe, he would do anything to keep it that way…

"Kyou?"

Looking over the roof, Tohru smiles finding his hiding spot.

"Were you hiding from me?"

She jokes, slowly pulling herself over the top rung of the ladder onto the roof. Kyou turned and watched her, making sure he wouldn't have to dash over there cause she slipped or whatever.

'I'd never hide from you, angel'

Kyou thinks silently, smiling awkwardly at her as she sat next to him. She pushed her hair back over her shoulders and shivered, smiling at Kyou.

"Aren't you cold up here?"

Kyou shook his head. For some reason, unless it was snowing, he could usually get away with wearing a simple t-shirt. Tohru smiled and let out a small laugh.

"You really are the cat… catching the last of the suns rays…"

Kyou stared at her, then pricked up his Neko ears.

"Ooou, and what's that mean?"

He scolded, jumping up and bristling with embarrassment. Tohru only laughed even more.

"G.. Gomen Kyou… "

Tohru attempted to stand up, wiping tears from her eyes. Kyou watched her. She was bound to trip sometime soon, and he heard her shriek slightly as she misplaced her footing. In a flash, he had grabbed her clothes, and helped her back to a steady stance.

"A…A…. Arigatou… eh heh heh"

She smiled, grabbing his hand, as he led her to the end of the roof. Spinning her around a bit too fast, she crashes into him. Quickly stepping out of the way, Kyou slips, still holding Tohru's hand, drags her down with him. Pulling her hand away from his, she slams her hands out in front of her, the impact jolting her arms.

Looking at her shocked, Kyou stutters.

"W… Why didn't you just fall? Wuh… Why Hurt your.. self… for… me?"

Pained, Tohru smiles at him.

"Why hurt you for my safety?"

Eyes wide, Kyou's heart races. How could it be… that he loved her so much… and with a simple comment could make him feel so happy…

"Kiss... ieendaiyo?"

Reaching up to touch her cheeks, he leans up to kiss her gently…

"BAKA ONNA"

Smacking the first aid kit onto the table and pointing for Tohru to sit, Kyou continues to grumble.

"Eh heh heh heh…"

Tohru laughs softly, doing as she was told. She'd scraped her hands on the roof tiles, they were only minor scratches, but Kyou was insistent on bandaging them up. She smiled watching him go through the kit. He'd grab something, look at it, decide he didn't want it then smack it on the table, getting more annoyed as he couldn't find what he needed.

"What's going on?"

Yuki asks, walking into the room. He'd been in his room, Studying with Haru. The truth was Haru had shown up and just made himself at home. Yuki hadn't minded though, if Haru were around, he would be protected.

"Ah Yuki Kun, You've been up in your room all afternoon… would you like some snacks?"

Standing up, Tohru starts to head off to the kitchen.

"Oi, get back here!"

Kyou growls. Tohru knew he felt guilty even though it wasn't his fault. Holding out her hands she looks at him.

"See? They're just scratches. I'll wash my hands and they'll be fine…"

she assures him. He nods, and slumps over leaning on his palm.

"Whatever"

She smiled, somewhat painfully, but nodded her approval. Yuki looked between them, and followed Tohru into the kitchen to make tea and snacks.

Sitting in bed later that night, Tohru sighs. She couldn't sleep, but she was still tired. She'd read a few pages of her book to try and relax but now she was too awake, having gotten to a point where she just had to read the next page. Pushing the covers back, she gets up and silently steps downstairs. The rest of the house was quiet, catching up seeing during the day it was like a mad house.

Chuckling softly at her own thoughts, Tohru turns on the kitchen light to see where she was going. Filling a glass with water, she sips it thinking. Over the past few days it had gone too fast for her to pull back and consider everything that had happened. In the past few days, she'd become Kyou's Girlfriend, yet she'd hurt two people to be so. She smiled, her feelings for Kyou sitting warm inside her, but as quickly as they came, the feelings left. She wasn't a very likable person for feeling happy while 2 suffered.

"I know that look…"

Kyou called out to her. Dropping her glass, Tohru panics and rushes to clean up the spilled water. Stepping into the dark lounge, she looks around, positive she'd heard Kyou's voice from in there.

"You worry too much… about other people…"

Tohru looked to her right, and faintly saw Kyou's shadowed figure. Kneeling beside him, she looks at him worried. Reaching up to stroke her cheek, he smiles softly.

"I know you like making others happy…. Even at the cost of your own… but… they'll move on when they see you happy… they'll understand… y'know…"

Tohru smiled as a lone tear slipped from her eye. He wasn't very good at showing his emotions but she knew what he meant. Standing up, Kyou takes a step towards the stairs, then hesitates.

"About before… I'm sorry…"

Tohru looked at him confused.

"Hai?"

"Y'know… When I …. Kissed you…"

Tohru's heart fluttered. His kisses were powerful… yet needy… lonely even… she smiled and shook her head. Kyou sighed with silent relief. She didn't hate him for practically forcing her every time…

"Ne…"

He muses, reaching the doorway. Tohru stood up also, feeling somewhat sleepy.

"On Sunday… do you want… to go … on … a… date…"

Kyou trailed off, the last word just barely audible to Tohru's ears. Her eyes widened, then smiled lovingly.

"Yes. Very Much…"

To Be Continued ! 


End file.
